road_of_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Muken-Ryu
Muken-Ryu (無拳流, Void-fist style, lit. "Fist of the Void style") is a style of martial arts utilized by members of the Shinoda Clan. It is based off of the primary ability to manipulate and vibrate , the spiritual atoms that make up the bodies of souls, objects and structures of and . Though its roots lie in this ancient ability, it has grown and evolved to encompass multiple fighting styles, philosophies, and martial art principles that make it one of the most feared style of the current age. History Muken-Ryu's first practitioner was the Quincy : Strahd von Zarovich, one of the original twenty-five under . He is best known for his invention: the , a sword that doubles as an arrow that vibrates millions of times a second. As epitomized by his invention, Strahd made popular the concept of using rapidly-vibrating Reishi to loosen the Reishi bonds of spiritual beings, objects and structures. In the current age this combat application is used to capture the loosened Reishi in order to empower the user, however, it's original intentions was to deal internal damage, finding 'Breaking Points' on a soul or object and then striking them to destroy its foundation and framework. This brutal Breaking Point-targeting style led to Strahd killing more than his fare share of foes during the first Shinigami-Quincy Bloodwar. Even a , the famed weapons of the Shinigami, cannot easily withstand multiple strikes to their Breaking Points. Though Strahd created the basis of Muken-Ryu, the style as it is known today is largely attributed to his first student, a young woman known by the name of Taiyohime Shinoda. Taiyohime was the first head of the secretive Shinoda Clan and the daughter of Strahd's partner: the former Sternritter "E", Marielle Schrödinger. One of the first, if not the first Hybrid in existence, Taiyohime's unique bloodline granted her both the power and potential to reach the fabled heights of a of the original . With both parents being trained combatants, and receiving the direct tutorship of Strahd, her abilities blossomed. Of all her talents, none were as powerful as her ability to manipulate Reishi, providing immense synergy and utility to her hand-to-hand combat style. Within the first few years of her training, Taiyohime mastered the framework created by Strahd. Even after this feat, her training never truly ended, as learning both massive libraries of Quincy and Shinigami abilities took centuries. Overtime the First Shinoda Head grew into a powerful warrior of her own right. As she continued to shine brighter and brighter, and as her clan began to gather more and more members, the flow of martial knowledge increased. Through this flow, Taiyohime realized that though she was a powerful warrior, the Breaking Point style she learned had one gaping flaw; While useful against Reishi constructed Quincy abilities, abilities born from and Shinigami are nearly immune. This particular weakness was exploited against Taiyohime in a battle during the winter of 759 BAD. In a gruesome fight against an , her attempts to use the Breaking Point technique fell short when faced against abilities with no physical form. In this fight, she learned that her combat style was ineffective against techniques such as an Arrancar's cero, and even a Shinigami's . Taiyohime reasoned, that this was due to the fact that these abilities were not made of Reishi but of . Knowing that using such a method of fighting could end up costing her life one day, she began to search for new ways of becoming stronger. Taiyohime's life was saved that day by a man named Kotsuzui Shinoda, a legendary Grandmaster of Hakuda. He was a man born and raised in the who choose the path of a wanderer as opposed to that of the Shinigami. It was Kotsuzui that offered his own repertoire of techniques to enhance the Breaking Point style to create the Muken-ryu it is today. It was his offer to assist the young Taiyohime that led to his induction to the Shinoda clan. Seeing the young soul in need of a guard that can venture Soul Society with her, he joined the Shinoda clan and became her guardian.